Feliz día mamá
by inupis
Summary: Hoy es el segundo domingo de mayo y una pequeña llama a la radio... ¿Creen saber para qué?, adivinen...


¡Holas!, el principio de esta historia está basada en un hecho real xD (de mi infancia… yo era mera observadora). Espero que le encuentren lo cómico ;)

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo…

* * *

**¡Feliz día!... ¿mamá?**

Hoy, trece de mayo, segundo domingo del mes, todo mundo sabe a qué día corresponde. Si no lo saben es porque sencillamente no son de este planeta.

No hay madre que no diga "¿Qué van a hacer en mi día?" o "No se vayan a olvidar" o "El año pasado ni se acordaron de mí…" o "Quiero mi desayuno en la cama bien temprano, recuerden que me gusta…" y muchas otras expresiones de ese tipo, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

En la familia Kurosaki, tampoco se salvaban de alguno que otro comentario algunos años. Aunque cabe decir que las madres no siempre lo hacen recordar.

Y precisamente ese año, Rukia Kuchiki no lo había recordado a su querida familia. Sencillamente se había permitido quedar en segundo plano y pasarlo como un día normal.

Su desconsiderado marido se había mantenido en la cama hasta cerca de las nueve, mientras ella se levantaba tranquilamente y preparaba los desayunos de sus pequeños, Yuki y Daisuke, de cuatro y siete años respectivamente.

Sus pequeños le habían dado un caluroso abrazo y dulces besos, lo normal y acostumbrado por las mañanas. Los niños en algún momento se pusieron a pelear y Rukia hubo de mediar la situación. Entre el escándalo, Ichigo se despertó y perezoso se levantó para compartir el apetitoso desayuno.

Al acabar todos de desayunar, los niños ayudaron a su padre a recoger la mesa, mas Rukia fue la encargada de lavar la loza y limpiar mientras el trío Kurosaki salía a jugar al patio con el balón del mayor.

Rukia suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra el mesón y pensaba en el día de las madres del año pasado… había terminado limpiando la cocina del desastre con harina que había dejado el trío de Kurosakis, pero había disfrutado de una rica tarta de chocolate, bastante dulce cabe decir. Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar los gritos de socorro de su marido, era tan infantil a veces…

Volvió a suspirar y salió al patio, viendo a los hombres disputarse el balón mientras Yuki se posicionaba en el arco improvisado.

-¡Daisuke! –llamó a su pequeño. El niño, sabiendo que cuando era nombrado así debía acudir al momento, dejó de jugar y corrió a las faldas de Rukia.

-¿Si, mami?

-Prepárate que ya tenemos que salir. –el niño corrió al interior de la casa para cambiarse. Ichigo llegó junto a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Tan pronto se van?

-Espero que hoy tengan todo preparado para cuando volvamos –le dijo Rukia dándole una mirada de advertencia. El hombre sonrió y la besó antes de coger en brazos a Yuki.

-Mami, recuerda que te vamos a llamar cuando esté listo –dijo la pequeña muy seriamente, su cabello era de un color castaño claro, casi llegando al anaranjado de su padre.

-Pórtate bien mientras me llevo a Dais –le besó la mejilla y luego besó en los labios a Ichigo antes de partir.

¿Por qué no reclamaba?... bien podría hacerle la ley del hielo a su marido por no haberle preparado a ella un desayuno con los niños, pero sabía que de hacerlo solo iba a lograr enojarlo y hacerlo gritar.

·

Daisuke miraba por la ventana, muy entusiasmado, en el asiento trasero.

-Ponte el cinturón –le dijo con voz monótona Rukia. El niño de ojos café y cabello negro obedeció al instante, sentándose en el medio para observar hacia delante.

La radio estaba encendida y llevaban poco más de veinte minutos en el auto, había una pequeña congestión vehicular, haciendo que se movieran demasiado lento a su destino.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó inocentemente el niño. Rukia lo miró por el retrovisor y le hizo recordar cuando era más pequeño e Ichigo conducía, el hombre había perdido muy rápidamente la paciencia con esa pregunta.

-Más o menos, depende de si seguimos atorados –el niño frunció el ceño y soltó el aire en un bufido. Sí que se parecía a su padre. –Al parecer hay un accidente… -comentó en tono bajo al ver las luces de una ambulancia por delante. El niño trató de observar curioso, pero nada podía vislumbrar.

En eso sonó el celular de Rukia.

-¿Aló?, ¿Ichigo?, ¿qué pasa? –Daisuke miró a su madre, aguardando por conocimiento. –De acuerdo… -Rukia sintonizó otra emisora radial y colgó.

Al poco rato escucharon la voz del locutor.

-_¡Y en este día estamos pasando los calurosos saludos de los hijos a sus madres!_ –A Rukia se le encogió el estómago con esa aclaración, ¿quizá su pequeña le dejaría un saludo en la radio? –_ Ahora tenemos con nosotros a la pequeña Yuki Kurosaki, de tan solo cuatro añitos –_Daisuke comenzó a traspirar, había olvidado prepararle un obsequio a su madre… y eso que en el colegio hasta había hecho una carta que le había entregado el mismo viernes. Bastaron dos míseros días para olvidarlo. -_¿Cómo estás Yuki?_

-_¡Hola!, ¡muy bien!_ –se escuchó la alegre y risueña voz de Yuki.

_-¿A quién quieres saludar en el día de hoy? _–preguntó juguetonamente el locutor.

-_A Dais_

-_¿Dais?, ¿tu madre se llama Dais? –_preguntó con mucha curiosidad el hombre, no le parecía apropiado para una mujer. Rukia por su parte se sintió invadida por un aura densa y negra de pesar y molestia. Dais en cambio se sintió muy feliz.

_-No. –_segundos tensos de silencio.

-_¿Quién es Dais entonces?_

_-Mi hermano._

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Sabes que hoy es el día de las madres, verdad?_ –hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en ese segundo la niña confirmó la noticia con su padre.

-_Sí._

_-¿De verdad no quieres darle un saludo a tu mamá?_

_-No, yo quiero saludar a Dais –_dijo tercamente la pequeña. El locutor miró inseguro a sus compañeros en la radio, sin estar seguro de cómo proceder, nunca le había tocado un caso así en todos sus años.

-_Pero hoy es el día de las madres, puedes saludar a tu hermano otro día…_

_-¡No!, ¡yo quiero saludarlo hoy! –_Daisuke se rió por lo bajo y Rukia sonrió, su hija era muy terca. Ichigo en casa sonrió también, se parecía tanto a Rukia…

-_Está bien, pero primero saluda a tu mamá_

_-No_ –Rukia inevitablemente sintió una leve puñalada… entendía el motivo, pero aún así, ser madre y que tu pequeña no te salude, e incluso pelee por no querer hacerlo, realmente dolía.

-_Seguro tu madre no se sentirá muy feliz si no la saludas primero… luego saluda a tu hermano_

_-No vale así, yo quiero saludar primero a Dais_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Yo quiero saludar a Dais! -_Al locutor le hicieron el gesto de que no quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que soltó un suspiro antes de ceder en su totalidad.

-_Bueno… mándale un saludo a Dais_

_-¡Hermano!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ –el locutor se atoró y Daisuke sonrió felizmente.

-_¡¿Tu hermano está de cumpleaños! _

_-Sip, muchas gracias… y feliz día mami, adiós –_antes de que el locutor continuara hablando, le cortó.

-… _B-bueno –_el locutor sonaba descolocado, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su tono alegre. –_Recuerden, llámennos y saluden a sus queridas madres en este día tan especial… Pero a sus madres, por favor _–aclaró algo turbado, miró a sus receptores de llamada para que se aseguraran de no volver a pasarle una llamada que no tuviera esa finalidad.

·

·

·

·

_**Epílogo**_

-¡Sorpresa! –al llegar a casa, luego de haberse distraído en el cine unas horas, todo mundo (entiéndase familia Kurosaki y Kuchiki completas, junto con las respectivas amistades) recibió con alegría al pequeño Daisuke Kurosaki, celebrando sus siete años recién adquiridos.

La fiesta fue agotadora para los pequeños. Todo mundo no paraba de decir lo mucho que habían crecido, haciendo sentir orgullo a sus padres. Isshin no pudo evitar hacer comentarios burlones sobre cuando Ichigo tenía esa edad y para salvarse de su hijo, procedió a jugar con su nieto y sus juguetes recientemente adquiridos.

Esa tarde fue demasiado agotadora.

Cerca de las nueve y media lograron despedir al último invitado. Los niños estaban a reventar con tantas golosinas y snacks que habían comido, pero demasiado cansados por todos los juegos que habían realizado con sus tíos, tías, abuelo, hijos de los amigos de sus padres… y los amigos por supuesto de Dais.

Rukia se encargó de que sus pequeños se asearan antes de dormir y luego los arropó. Ichigo por su parte ordenó lo mejor que pudo el comedor y el living.

Luego de ordenar, limpiar y lavar la loza entre ambos, Rukia decidió que dormiría relativamente temprano. Una vez acostada se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en su lado, aguardando a Ichigo.

-Ichigo… ven de una vez –reclamó al rato, pues el hombre aún no llegaba junto a ella pese a que ya tenían todo listo.

Escuchó murmullos desde fuera del cuarto y levantó medio cuerpo de la cama mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Un, dos, tres… -escuchó la voz de Ichigo tras la puerta.

-Feliz día, feliz día, mamá…. –se sorprendió.

Los niños entraron en ese momento, con Ichigo junto a ellos cargando una torta pequeña con unas velitas. Cantaban animados e Ichigo le sonreía con amor a su esposa. Rukia sintió sus ojos aguar levemente, pero al instante esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Mami! –gritaron ambos niños al acabar la canción y tirarse a la cama sobre su madre. -¡Feliz día! –Rukia abrazó a ambos lo mejor que pudo.

-Que apague las velas primero… -Ichigo esperó a que sus pequeños se apartaran y Rukia, sonriéndole y mandándole una mirada significativa las apagó de un soplido.

-Gracias… -los niños besaron y abrazaron a su madre nuevamente. Yuki le entregó un dibujo infantil, donde el amado conejo de Rukia poseía sus características.

Por su parte, Daisuke e Ichigo salieron de la habitación, para volver a entrar con un hermoso arreglo floral, que le entregaron a la mujer.

-¿Cuándo…? –quiso preguntar, pero Ichigo la interrumpió con un dulce beso. Yuki y Dais empujaron un poco a su padre para pedir atención nuevamente. El chico terminó por recitarle un pequeño poema cliché, pero no por ello menos significativo, y Yuki acabó cantando una pequeña estrofa de la canción que más le gustaba a Rukia.

-Feliz día, Rukia –Ichigo la abrazó luego y le besó la mejilla –Y ustedes, vayan ya a dormir –los niños hicieron puchero, en verdad querían quedarse en la cama de ellos por más tiempo.

-Es el día de la mamá –terció Dais. –Debe compartir más tiempo con nosotros.

-Pero ya es la hora de que duerman… mañana hay escuela –le recordó Ichigo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hijo mayor.

-¡Yo no tengo! –gritó la menor Kurosaki, metiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Ichigo… déjalos un rato, cuando se duerman los llevamos a sus camas.

Contra la voluntad de Ichigo, los niños terminaron durmiendo abrazados a su madre a ambos lados, dejándolo a él casi a centímetros de caer de la cama. No importaba. Para Rukia, había sido un bonito día de las madres… y pronto él sacaría a los entrometidos de su cama.

**Fin**

* * *

Mi hermana (que para ese entonces tenía siete años, casi ocho), llamó el domingo 13 de mayo del año 1997 a una radio que mi papá solía escuchar. Ese día creo que mi papá había salido a comprar o algo así (no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi infancia) y en casa estábamos mis hermanos (mi hermano mayor y mi hermana), mi mamá y yo. Estuvo discutiendo como cinco minutos con el locutor hasta que finalmente éste se rindió y la dejó saludar a mi papá xD… era su cumpleaños (nació un miércoles 13 de mayo) y mi terca hermana creo que a regañadientes y al final le dio un saludo a mi mamá xD. Pobre locutor…

Habiendo aclarado las "bases" del "fic", me despido… ¡Feliz día mamá! Oh, y ¡feliz cumpleaños, papá! (aunque probablemente ninguno de los dos lea nunca esto xD).

Byeeeeee.

_¿Una review?... vamos, sé que quieres dejar una ;) (?)_


End file.
